Sapphire Rider
Sapphire Rider '''is a Rider from the Team Sapphire of this "Holy Grail War" of Fate / Solemn Tartar. Profile Identity Jack is the protagonist of the English fairy tale "Jack and the Beanstalk," where Jack, a very poor boy lives with her mother at his farm house. To make money, a mother of her best friend sells her life, and even loving her dog, Jack, for being a very obedient boy who cares about his mother, one obeys and goes there. When he arrives in town, a man ranks Jack, saying that he sold a cow to him, the man who would give the beans he said were magical. For still being a child and very naive, Jack accepts. When he gets home, his mother sees what his son has done, and is very angry and sad, sends him to his room without dinner, and throws the beans on the floor. That same night a huge beanstalk grows to the skies, crossing the clouds and scaring Jack. Even worried about his mother, Jack thinks about climbing the beanstalk, for adventures. Even as a child, he scales it whole without fear and with empty hands, and increasingly motivated to climb higher. Upon reaching the top, he finds a gigantic castle, owned by a giant. Walking hidden by the castle, he sees a goose a little bigger than normal, whose eggs that she was throwing were made of gold. Jack thinks about getting some eggs, but attracted by the wealth he could get for the rest of his life, he decides to take the goose at once. The giant smells the boy and when he saw that he had taken his goose, he chases the boy, who was already descending the beanstalk at high speed. The giant decides to chase him down himself, but by the time Jack was halfway home, Jack had seen the giant chasing him, picking up an ax that was jammed in a tree and deciding to cut the beanstalk, causing the giant to stop and die. With the golden eggs he makes a lot of money, so he and his mother live happily ever after. Even with many versions, this is the basis of the original story, however, the version of this Jack is a created especially for this story with some changes from the end of the original story, also giving continuity to what would be after the end of the story original, then, enjoy. Jack and his mother lived in the countryside, being very poor, and Jack's mother had been very ill for some time, and Jack, with no options and without telling his mother, leaves to sell his Dairy Cow in the city in search of money to pay a doctor to help his mother. Arriving there, he stripped himself with a strange man who asked him if he would sell the cow. Jack states and says the reason, and the man then takes advantage of the chanse and offers him magic beans, which according to him, would create a golden tree. He runs home and warns his mother, but she, very sad, says that there was no way that he could be deceived, and even if it were true, it would take a long time for the tree to grow. Jack very sad and angry, throws the beans on the ground and goes to sleep. In the middle of the night, he wakes up with a rumbling sound, and upon checking the reason, he sees a gigantic beanstalk going up to a strange cloud in a completely clear sky except for this single cloud. Enthusiastic, and for liking a good adventure, he decides to climb the beanstalk without telling his mother. The more and more he goes on, the more and more curious he gets to see what is up there, ignoring the sense of height and part of the fear, which was replaced by the feeling of courage. When he gets there, he is confronted with a gigantic castle, which obviously Jack would come to explore. Arriving there, he encounters a giant figure of a person, but without many details, and near her, a goose with golden eggs around it. He, hidden, runs to her and picks up some eggs and the whole goose and decides to go back to the door, but the giant figure sees him and chases him, threatening to devour him, but Jack manages to undress him. Arriving where the toes and beans were, he sees the distance from where he was and the ground, then, upon seeing the size of the goose, he decides to climb on top of it and go down gliding. The speed is not so slow, and in a short time, it is almost half the beanstalk. The giant figure sees him on the beanstalk and decides to descend. When he reaches the ground, he picks up an ax and tries to cut off the beanstalk, which ends up falling more by the weight of the falling giant. However, the beanstalk does not fall in the same direction, due to its great elongation and little hardness, and thus both the beanstalk and the giant fall, which end up smashing Jack's house together with his mother, and Jack , ends up disagreeing. When he wakes up, Jack finds himself in the middle of the sheets, in a hamburger with giant things, and he finds himself again in the castle. Trying to remember what happened, a giant face approaches him, making Jack go into despair and start crying in fear, also remembering what had happened, but the figure reveals itself as a girl, about 18 years old, but with an intimidating expression, which leaves Jack even more tense. She calmly tries to calm him down, and succeeds. and the account of what happened. She says that when she falls, she sees a house destroyed with a dead woman's body, and in the midst of destruction, she saw a little boy fallen and all but bruised, breathing, and says she took him to the castle to treat her wounds . When she arrives at the castle, she synchronizes her mana with the boy to save her life. Jack hearing this discovers that his mother eventually died, burst into tears, but the girl still tries to calm him down, and seeing the desperation in his face, and the fear he felt from her combined, she tries the other hand to try to calm him, saying that she was not going to eat him for real, it was only to drive him away, because she was afraid he was a thief. Over time, Jack calms down, and decides to talk a bit with the giant, who reveals that his name is Clare. Clare tells that she has always lived alone since her father died, so she asks him if he wanted to live with her, since both were now in the same situations. Jack accepts, and over time, they create a huge bond of love, considering themselves as brothers. Clare has always treated Jack with a lot of love and affection, even with the huge difference in size and even age, and Jack makes Clare's life more lively and happy. Clar teaches him how to use magic, even of low grade, making him learn to control plants, among them, the beanstalk that took him to the castle, which Clare used to visit the human world. Using size-altering magic, Clare was able to shrink to the size of a normal girl, but due to interlocking and magical synchronization, Jack shrank too, making it less proportional and more accessible to both. Using the golden eggs, Jack and Clare go through the human world saving and helping poor people, so they do not have the same needs that Jack went through, and so they lived happily ever after. Appearance Jack is a boy of only 10 years, of fragile appearance. He is thin, has dark circles under his eyes and a voice a little hoarse. His hair and eyes are brown, with a shape of fallen hair. His clothes are simple, wearing gray and semi-short pants with black shoes and socks, a short-sleeved T-shirt with a dark green color, and a kind of jacket with no dark blue buttons. Clare is an 18-year-old, ignoring the giant size, she is a tall girl with long straight black hair in a Japanese style with a large fringe that falls at the height of the eyebrows, with two strands of hair on the lateral side of the face that fall on the ombors. She has red and "sharp" eyes, and even being very beautiful, is very intimidating at first sight. She has a semi-spotted body, where she is possible to see definitions in her body and abdomen, but nothing very expressive. She is always totally barefoot, with species of leather and silver anklets at both ankles, and a large green-colored skirt and black embroidery falling to a height just below the knees, with the front part being semi-open from the half of the femur. she has a leather belt and details and silver around her waist, which is what holds its skirt, and a relatively broad hip. She has the part of her abdomen and humbuck, both the front and the back fully open and exposed.She has large breasts, having a green tank top with black details, having the top of the neckline and underarms exposed. She has gold bracelets on her right arm, and a gold ring on her left middle finger, also having a gold ring on her right second toe. She is a very pretty girl, and even in normal proportions, she would still be tall. Personality Jack is a boy a bit shy but very cheerful and active normally. He is always smiling and laughing, and when he sees someone sad, he tries his best to calm this person down, and make her happy again. He loves Clare very much, and loves to play with Clare and talk to her, and loves making friends. He is very spontaneous and trustworthy, and if someone asks him for something, he will try hard to help, however, this turns out to become a double-edged sword for him, as it turns out to be very naive, which makes it easy manipulate, deceive and persuade. This naivety and spontaneity were the cause of the things that ended up harming him and his mother, where he without asking him, decides alone to go to the city, where he is full of dangerous people and who would try to deceive him, and soon after, he decides without asking his mother, climb a mysterious bean foot he did not know where he was, ignoring the enormous risks of climbing without any equipment or precaution. His desire for the holy grail is that there be no poverty in the world, so that there are no more people with needs and problems wrapped around it. Clare is a shy and intimidating girl, she always has an expression that causes awe and fear in whoever she sees, but this imposition and pressure that she causes are completely disoriented with her real personality, that of a very cheerful and amusing girl. She loves Jack of passion, being very observant, caring, loving and caring with him, considering her younger brother that she would protect him from everything and everyone. Because she's so lonely, she's bad at pulling on a conversation, but it's amazing to keep one, being a very playful person, and seeing someone going through some crisis or just being discouraged, she tries at all costs to get the guy up, stable and smiling, even if you're not good at it. She loves children, part of it is because of Jack, where she thinks she's too cute and wants to one day be chastised by them. She loves Jack to stay in his body, letting him climb her legs, her arm, her breasts, her face, soles of her feet, her abdomen and breasts, because the sensation to her of having a little child running through her body is something very pleasant, and she turns her own body into an amusement park for Jack. If she had to cooperate with other people, specifically one or the master, she would always try to observe his behavior rather coolly, observing his attitudes, character, and if she really could trust Jack to this person, and after confirming this, she would open itself completely to this person, acting in the fun and playful way ever. Her wish for the Holy Grail is that she can live as a normal human, for no matter how much she loves Jack and wants to protect him, she would like to have that same perspective of life from the perspective of a normal-sized human being, live in total peace as Jack's older sister. Role Sapphire Rider is summoned to this kind of holy grail war, not knowing where he is and who he is with, but tries to mingle with those who have been designated as members of his team. Jack and Clare create a great friendship bond with Sapphire Saber and Sapphire Caster, where Clare creates a special bond with Sapphire Saber. Abilities Sapphire Rider is a shared status servant. The strength, agility, and endurance status are Clare, while luck, mana, and NP status are Jack's. Of course, Jack has E in strength, agility and endurance, and Clare, C in luck and none in Np. Their mana is equal, but the base is provided by Jack. Sapphire Rider is a shared status servant. The strength, agility, and endurance status are Clare, while luck, mana, and NP status are Jack's. Of course, Jack has E in strength, agility and endurance, and Clare, C in luck and none in Np. Their mana is equal, but the base is provided by Jack. Clare has the ability to change her size, going from a 30-meters giant to a 1,80-meter tall girl, but she does not control that, having only those two sizes fixed, and when she changes size, due to her interconnection of mana with Jack, that ends up affecting him also, making him go from a boy of 1.36 meters to a little one of only 6,12 centimeters, also having only these two fixed sizes. Clare has a relatively large hand ax to her size, made entirely of silver and steel cable, however, she does not have great skill and technique with this ax, being something more like basic attacks without strategy, but always violent, already which, regardless of its size, endows her with immense physical strength and speed of attack, making her hits always deadly, while Jack is hidden in some part of her body (usually at her neck) using plant spells, creating roots for arrest their opponents and make them more vulnerable, and felt the presence of hidden enemies. Clare has the ability to dematerialize at will, however, Jack only when Clare is also dematerialized, and can not dematerialize while it is materialized. Status Passive Skills * Riding - D * Territory Creation - A * Hight Servant - A+ Skills * Monstrous Strenght - A++ : Clare can strengthen her body by becoming stronger than it naturally is. Her strength is capable of destroying mounds and even cannons using nothing more than punches, raising them, and with the pressure of her speed, is capable of creating a trail of immense destruction. It is indeed a very troublesome servant to fight in hand to hand. * '''Handling of Beanstalk - B : Both Clare and Jack can create plants through the soil. These plants are large roots of beans seeds that can take huge proportions, however, consume a lot of mana due to the low mana that both have. Jack uses to arrest the enemies while Clare manages to attack them unprotected. Jack uses them more for tactics, however, he can use to attack by creating large whips and he is able to fortify them with his mana to make them harder and with punching abilities. * Existential Connection - B :Clare has the ability to interconnect the existence of living beings, more specific, between their mana. She can, by using a large amount of mana in a person, make certain effects to be applicable to other beings, having as a greater example, its manipulation of the size itself that ends up affecting Jack as well, but are only effects that happen which involve mana, since physical effects such as self-mutilation have no effect unless mana is surrounded by the object that caused this self-mutilation. She uses this ability to temporarily strengthen the body of Jack when the same is hidden and her body and she is at great speed, so that it is not affected by the pressure and force generated by Clare. Noble Phantasm Sapphire Rider has 2 Noble Phantasm. * Giant's Castle (Fortress Noble Phantasm) '''- B+ : Using a large amount of Mana, Sapphire Rider can create a huge beanstalk that grows into the heavens and leads to a cloud that is created right now, which leads to the giant's castle. This castle serves as a base, possessing regenerative mana and wound abilities gradually, and can have the beanstalk removed from its interconnection, making it turn a cloud out of the world itself and an independent existence, a base of recovery of the wounded , with many food resources and the riches that arise because of the golden eggs of the goose, that is there. * '''The fall of the Giantess. (Anti-City Noble Phantasm ) - C+ : Using a large amount of mana, Sapphire Rider creates a giant beanstalk, which grows to the heavens with Clare at the top, and after finishing the growth, Clare jumps at high speed, strength and with lots of concentrated mana, falling with a giant impact, causing a vast destruction of at least a whole large city.